Storage devices used in computers or other electronics devices may be non-volatile memory or volatile memory. The main difference between non-volatile memory and volatile memory is that non-volatile memory may continue to store data without requiring a persistent power supply. As a result, non-volatile memory devices have developed into a popular type of memory for a wide range of electronic applications. For instance, non-volatile memory devices, including flash memory devices, are commonly incorporated into solid-state storage devices, such as solid-state drives (SSDs). To increase storage density, some SSDs and other memory devices store multiple bits of data per physical cell. Although this increases storage density, reading data from physical cells that store multiple bits of information may be more difficult, and may utilize multiple re-read operations to obtain soft decision information of the cells, incurring long read latency and read disturbance issues.